Fiend Arena
The Coliseum is a Battle Arena located in Bevelle, available only in Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission. Features The Coliseum can be accessed at any point during the game by talking to Shinra on the Celsius. In its menu, the player can capture fiends, watch their storylines progress, manage them and finally, fight in the arena. The arena features two modes: Tournament Cups and Battle Simulator. The former allows the Gullwings to participate in cups against different monster formations. The latter gives them a list to choose any formation they have encountered in the cups to fight at will. Losing a battle in the Coliseum, be it in the cups or the Battle Simulator, will not result in a Game Over, the player is simply returned to the Coliseum Menu. The only exception to this is the Demon Cup, when faced for the first time. Completing the storyline of captured creatures can award the player with accessories or unlock new enemy formations in the tournaments. Tournament Cups Tournaments are carried out in three- or four-round elimination. Depending on the cup, either 8 or 16 teams will be facing off against each other. After every match, no matter if the player wins or loses, they obtain a pod. If they already have 8 pods, they receive curative items instead. Regular Cup Regular Cup is available from the very beginning. The monsters in this cup are not too tough, but they may overwhelm players that come here too early. The player will often end up facing off against the Amorphous Gel, accompanied by a Barbuta, a formation that can be somewhat difficult to defeat at low levels. Winning Regular Cup for the first time awards the player with the Psychic Dressphere. Beating it three times gives them the Proceeding On Garment Grid and unlocks Regular Hard Cup. Other rewards include 4 X-Potions, 8 Ethers, a Titanium Bangle or a Silver Bracelet. Regular Hard Cup Regular Hard Cup is unlocked by beating Regular Cup three times. The monsters the Gullwings will face here are very different from the ones they faced in the first cup. An enemy that is frequently encountered is Rukh who is capable of petrifying characters with his basic attack. Also, the Dark Elemental often defeats its opponents. Winning Regular Hard Cup once unlocks the Large Cup. Rewards for beating this cup include several accessories that increase attributes by 20 or increase HP or MP by 60%. Large Cup Large Cup is unlocked after beating Regular Hard Cup a single time. The roster of enemies fought in this cup is largely identical to that of the Regular Hard Cup. However, as the name states, this is a "large" cup, meaning the winner is decided through a four-round elimination system rather than three. After beating the cup three times, Large Hard Cup is unlocked. For placing first in this cup, the player is rewarded with small amounts of high-quality curative items such as Elixirs or Mega Phoenixes. Large Hard Cup Large Hard Cup is unlocked by winning Large Cup three times. At first, the monsters fought in this tournament are similar to the Large Cup's, but several strong formations are added to its roster as the player completes the storyline of specific creatures or by simply beating the cup a couple of times. Beating the cup awards the player with the Vile Fiend Garment Grid. If the player participates in the cup again after winning it once, their final opponent will be a Chocobo. Defeating it will unlock the Chocobo Cup. After winning the cup three times, the player receives the Festival-Goer dressphere and multiple dangerous formations are added to this cup, including Mega Tonberry, Aranea and the combination of Black Elemental and Mushroom Cloud. These enemies are very strong and will usually wipe out unprepared parties. Also, when completing the cup for the fourth time, the last team the player faces will be two Cactuars and beating them unlocks the Cactuar Cup. Finally, beating the cup six times unlocks the Crusader Cup. Chocobo Cup Chocobo Cup is unlocked after beating Large Hard Cup twice. The player can only participate in this cup if they have a Chocobo in their active battling party. Chocobos can be captured by setting up S-pods either in Luca (Final Fantasy X), on the Mi'ihen Highroad or the Calm Lands. In this cup, players have to face off against enemy teams that always include a Chocobo. They are paired up with strong enemies like the Anything Eater. Winning it awards the player useful accessories like the Champion's Belt, Regal Crown or Rabite's Foot. Cactuar Cup Cactuar Cup is unlocked by beating Large Hard Cup four times. The player must have a Cactuar in their party to enter. Cactuars can only be captured in Chapter 5 after unlocking the Cactuar Dungeon by setting up an S-pod in Bikanel. Just like in the Chocobo Cup, enemy teams always include a Cactuar. Most monsters they are paired up with are giant fiends from the Chocobo Dungeon. At times, they will also fight the Jumbo Cactuar and unlike in the dungeon or the Via Infinito, he will actually attack the party here. Winning this cup nets the player accessories that greatly increase attributes. Crusader Cup Crusader Cup is unlocked by beating Large Hard Cup six times. In this cup, the player will fight various NPCs, including Lucil, Elma, Yaibal, Nooj, Gippal, Baralai, Lulu, Kimahri, Garik, accompanied by two Ronso Youths and the duo of Brother and Buddy. Most enemies can appear either solo or in a team with some other enemies, for example Nooj, Gippal and Baralai will occasionally appear as a team. If the player completes the storyline of all six of Leblanc's Goons, they can also fight them here. As a reward for beating it, the player can receive a plethora of useful accessories like a Defense Bracer, Speed Bracer, Tetra Bracelet or Shmooth Shailing. Aeon Cup Aeon Cup is unlocked by capturing and transforming eight specific creatures into aeons. In this cup, the player will exclusively battle aeons. Shiva, Anima, Yojimbo and the Magus Sisters are identical to their storyline counterparts. The others are stronger here than they were during the mandatory fights. The most dangerous foe is Bahamut with over 100'000 HP and very dangerous attacks. During this cup, the aeon battle music plays instead of the normal tournament music. Beating this cup awards the player with one of several stat-raising accessories. If the player manages to win three times, they obtain the Something Unique Garment Grid, one of the best Garment Grids in the game. Demon Cup Demon Cup can only be unlocked through a sidequest involving the capturing and releasing of several specific creatures. In Demon Cup, the Gullwings are faced off against many demonic enemies, including Doomstones, Spellspinners and Imps. The deadly Mega Tonberry also frequently appears. Unlike any other cup, the player's HP and MP are not restored after every round so they must continue fighting with whatever they had left. It is a four-round elimination tournament instead of the usual three. During Demon Cup, the typical tournament music is substituted for the music that plays during the third boss fight against Vegnagun. When the player participates in Demon Cup for the very first time, their final opponent is Omega Weapon. Losing to any team will result in a Game Over as the Celsius explodes. After winning, the player is given a choice to recruit either Ultima Weapon or Omega Weapon. Since Ultima Weapon must have been previously recruited to unlock Demon Cup in the first place, choosing Omega Weapon is recommended. If the player indeed chooses Omega Weapon, completing his storyline will cause the creation of Strongest Shinra, who then hijacks Demon Cup and turns it into Strongest Shinra's Cup. It is identical to Demon Cup except that Strongest Shinra is always the final opponent and beating him gives the player an opportunity to recruit him. After beating Omega Weapon and Strongest Shinra, they will occasionally appear in the Demon Cup. They usually beat any team they are put up against, so the player will most likely have to fight them. Winning Demon Cup awards the player with a very good accessory. The pool of possible rewards include AP Egg, Soul of Thamasa and Adamantite. Farplane Cup Farplane Cup is the final and most difficult tournament of the Coliseum. It is unlocked by beating every other cup at least once. Note that beating Strongest Shinra's Cup is not a requirement for unlocking Farplane Cup. During Farplane Cup, the music of the final boss battle (Demise) plays instead of the regular tournament theme. In Farplane Cup, the player will face off against the game's most powerful enemies and superbosses, including the Black Elemental and Mushroom Cloud combo, Concherer, Elder Drake, Insect Matriarch, Azi Dahaka, Paragon and Trema. The latter usually defeats any team he faces and therefore has to be fought almost every time. At times, the player may also encounter characters from Final Fantasy X: Tidus, Auron and Seymour. If they are beaten during the cup and the player wins the cup afterwards, they are given the choice to recruit them. If they choose to recruit them and then release them later, they can never be re-recruited. The most dangerous foe in this tournament is Major Numerus, the strongest superboss of the game and unique to the Farplane Cup. He only shows up after the player has already beaten the cup multiple times and if he appears, the player has a high chance of fighting him - although it is possible that he loses to enemies like Trema or Paragon. Winning the Farplane Cup awards the player with one of the rarest and most valuable accessories in the game. The possible rewards are: Ragnarok, Force of Nature, Key to Success and Iron Duke. Participating in the Farplane Cup is the only way to obtain multiple Iron Dukes in one playthrough. Sidequests Several sidequests are tied to the Coliseum. Completing them often gives the player great rewards. Sphere Break Elites By completing the storyline of Varan, the player unlocks the Besaid Aurochs' locker room in Luca. In there, they can face the three best Sphere Break players in the game with Quota values upwards of 500. Defeating the elites will award the player some good accessories - Enterprise, Invincible and Ragnarok, respectively. Machina Panzer If the player captures and completes the storyline of Killer Hound, who can be captured by setting up an S-pod in Bikanel, they are instructed to look for a machina in the Zanarkand Ruins. Now they can capture the YSLS-Zero there by using an M-pod. Completing its storyline activates a mission. The player is told to look for a 1000-year-old machina. That machina turns out to be none other than the Machina Panzer, found by setting up an L-pod in the Thunder Plains. Completing the storyline of Machina Panzer awards the player with the Adamantite accessory. Aeon Cup To unlock Aeon Cup, the player must find and transform several fiends. The fiends can be transformed by increasing their Story Levels by 4 after capturing and then releasing them. Doing so will release one of the eight Aeons and unlock them in the Battle Simulator. If the player manages to find all of them, Aeon Cup is unlocked. *Mycotoxin turns into Valefor. *Flame Dragon turns into Ifrit. *Machina Striker turns into Ixion. *Flan Blanco turns into Shiva. *Azi Dahaka turns into Bahamut. *Aranea turns into Anima. *Critical Bug turns into Yojimbo. *Jumbo Cactuar turns into the Magus Sisters. If the player manages to unlock the cup and then beat it three times, they obtain the Something Unique Garment Grid. Demon Cup and Strongest Shinra Unlocking Demon Cup is quite complicated. The sidequest can only be started in Chapter 3 and completed in Chapter 5. The storylines of many creatures must be completed in succession. All these creatures already have an Episode Complete at Story Level 3, with the only exception being Ultima Weapon and Strongest Shinra. First, the player must capture Daeva. Completing his storyline makes him transform into Aka Manah, who is then automatically recruited. Completing Aka Manah's storyline makes him turn into Aeshma. Completing Aeshma's storyline makes him transform into Jahi. After completing Jahi's storyline, it's Mission Time! At this point, the player can capture Tomb. Completing Tomb's storyline unlocks Dolmen who can then be captured in Chapter 5. Capturing and completing Dolmen's storyline unlocks Monolith for capture, providing the player has already descended into the Farplane Abyss once. Completing Monolith's storyline releases Ultima Weapon, who is then automatically recruited. Upon completing the storyline of Ultima Weapon, Demon Cup is unlocked as Omega Weapon is unleashed. At this point, the player must win Demon Cup without losing a battle, otherwise the game will end. Their final opponent in the cup will be Omega Weapon. If they win, they are given a choice of either re-recruiting Ultima Weapon or recruiting Omega Weapon. In order to continue, Omega Weapon must be chosen. Completing the storyline of Omega Weapon makes Shinra transform into Strongest Shinra. Demon Cup turns into Strongest Shinra's Cup. If the player participates in this cup, their final opponent will be Strongest Shinra. Defeating him will give the player the option to recruit him. At this point, Demon Cup returns. Completing the storyline of Strongest Shinra awards the player with the Last Resort Garment Grid, one of the best Garment Grids in the game. If they want to re-recruit Shinra, they must watch Omega Weapon's ending in the Creature Collector. Strongest Shinra's Cup returns and the player is once again given the opportunity to fight Shinra and recruit him afterwards. Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Locations